Through the Eyes of Silence
by LeafyDream
Summary: Fox Alistair has always had a unique perspective on things due to being both blind and mute. Despite his disabilities, he is at peace with himself, but when something seems off about Coco, can fists and heart do what eyes and a voice can't?


**Through the Eyes of Silence**

I took a deep breath and exhaled. The hiss of the small waterfall beside me was a constant symphony as birds sang in the background. The air tasted like sap and old wood, with a gentle breeze pushed against me. My hair bobbed and swayed to and fro as I sat there, legs crossed, arms rested on top of them. I've taken what Coco would call a 'stereotypical' meditation position, with my thumbs and index fingers barely grazing against the other. Back straight. Head held high.

My team and I are to meet for training today within the Emerald Forest. As usual, I was the first to arrive. I took in my surroundings, listening to the orchestra of the forest. The birds' song was quick, rapid, almost like the gunfire from Coco's weapon, but with a higher pitch.

It reminds me of when I first heard the crack and roar of that weapon. It was what led me to her during initiation. It was the catalyst for the path I took, and like a steam of water, I followed it to my current destination. Unlike water, though, I could sit and contemplate my place in the grand design.

My name is Fox Alistair, and I am at peace with my place in the world.

The air pushed against my body, but I kept my place. It was cold, almost stinging, but I released a sigh that warmed my cold lips.

I was born without sight or even a voice of my own, yet I have forged my way to Beacon. Despite that, I have a decent idea of my appearance from what I've felt and what others have told me. My arms are littered with scars from training and combat. My hair is a dark, rusted copper. My skin is an earthy color, almost like dirt after a storm. My clothes were chosen by Coco Adel; my partner here at Beacon.

When we met, I wore little more than tattered rags and leather shoes. She argued that she could not allow her partner to dress in such a manner, and thus, bought me an entire wardrobe of outfits. I believe she is frustrated by my decision to only wear a sleeveless, muted-orange vest and dark jeans. I apologized to her after returning the other clothes she bought me. I simply do not like change.

The wind blew against me again and I released another sigh that melded with the cool breeze. The air had a slight tinge of strawberries in it, a faint aroma that would have been easily ignored had I not been looking for it. Coco was on her way, and with her was the rest of our team.

Velvet Scarlatina is a kind girl, timid at first, but she came out of her shell in due time. When I had first met her, she seemed so meek, so scared of others, especially myself. I feared this life would not suit her, but I have seen the way she fights. Her supposed cowardice has no foundation, she is a fierce warrior. Fast, growing faster, and her Semblance and weapon create a deadly storm of blade and battery that reduces most Grimm to smoking corpses.

Yet off the battlefield is where she seemed most out of place. I have seen her cut down armies of Grimm, soldiered by beasts twice her size, yet at the school she stumbled and faltered when met with a new face. I had seen the way others treated her because of her physical attributes, and it disgusted and frustrateed me, but she has not ask for help.

Their bullying had never effected her on a mission, so I had only assumed she was managing it well.

Velvet Scarlatina is a friend, and I am proud to call her my teammate. Unlike Coco, she had expressed curiosity regarding my meditation practices. I offered to teach her what I had learned, and we have since been meeting once a week to practice our breathing together. She struggled with the practice, but she is steadily improving now.

Yatsuhashi Daichi is a fierce warrior, though with a jovial side that most do not expect. I have immense respect for him, as I have felt his effects on the battlefield. His every blow feels like an earthquake, reverberating through the very stone and dirt. Every blow feels like a tremor, every slash rocks the soil, every attack an avalanche of sharpened steel. If I am water, he is stone. We are opposites in our fighting style, yet I know few men I would rather have by my side on the battlefield.

Like myself, he participates in meditation, but there is a key difference between the two of us. He was taught by teachers on how to meditate, while I had to refine my own style. He studied on the practice within books and scrolls, while I experimented and simply followed with what the river of my heart chose. Despite our differences, he has shown an interest in my style. He has called it 'unrefined, but firm,' a comment I found curious.

I have offered to help him create his own style, while he has read several pieces on the art to me. We exchange what we know, and grow stronger from it.

I noticed that he has a side that he keeps rather hidden from Coco and Velvet. I remember hearing him trying to impress a young woman at a festival, proudly showing off his impressive physique. I can only imagine he wishes to avoid the drama of pursuing a relationship with a teammate, or perhaps he simply does not want the girls to know that he is not as serious and stern as he would like them to think.

I have often wondered why Velvet came to me for lessons on meditation, rather than Yatsuhashi. Perhaps it is simply her meekness and fear of social confrontation, but I see little reason in why she would fear her teammate. Perhaps it is simply a childish infatuation that causes her to avoid him. I believe Coco has remarked on a possible romance between the two, though it felt more like gentle ribbing than any serious accusation. Perhaps Velvet simply finds me easier to talk to, an idea that I find rather comedic.

I hear the sound of grass bending and crumpling under heavy footsteps. The heaviest and loudest is Yatsuhashi. I can hear the slight bounce of his armor and the sound of metal tapping against one another. He steps like a golem, heavy, firm, and not one for stealth. His every footsteps shakes the earth like a raining boulder as he marches towards me. He smells of cooling sweat and a slight tinge of fish. No doubt he has already begun his own workout, before enjoying lunch at his favorite restaurant.

Velvet is beside him. Her footsteps are much lighter, almost undetectable beside the thundering steps of Yatushashi, but they move out of rhythm quite easily. Her every step is almost like a skip, as if she's pushing herself off of the ground and into the air with every step, like she's bouncing on her feet. I can hear her camera hanging onto her fingertips, swaying back and forth. She smells of vanilla, the scent of her shampoo and soap, with a slight musk of tree sap and leaves. She probably slowed the group down taking pictures of the local wildlife and flora.

Finally, there was Coco in the lead. Her aroma was carried in the breeze, gently brushing against my face. Her strawberry, fruity smell was strong, but not unpleasent. She was always the easiest to pick out of the group. Her belt of ammunition bounced against her as she stepped towards me with a confident stride.

"Yo, Fox!"

I nod my head in greetings as I stand up. The three come to a stop before me as I turn to keep my ear to them. Coco confirmed my suspicion regarding Velvet slowing them down, a fact I chuckled at. We exchange short pleasantries and small 'talk,' which consisted mostly of nodding or shaking my head. Coco's voice is laced with a firmness that befits a leader, yet still playful, as if she was ordering us drinks at a restaurant.

We were divided up, with Yatsuhashi and Velvet in their own practice duel on the other side of the river, while I stayed where I was to duel Coco. This was when I first noticed something was wrong. Coco made some off-hand comment, an attempt to alleviate any tension practicing with one another might have, but she felt stilted. It was as if she was pushing herself harder than usual to joke around.

My brow rose up as I took a fighting stance, my bladed gauntlets already strapped onto my arms. I could hear the whirring and clicking as her weapon transformed from storage into a larger weapon. I tilted my head, hoping she could see the concern in my white eyes. If she did, she did not comment on it, and instead she began counting.

"Alright, Fox. On three. One. Two... Three!"

Was she ignoring me, or simply genuinely ignorant? Perhaps I was looking for something that wasn't there.

The machine came to life, hissing as the barrel began to spin. I was already moving, dashing to the side as soon as the first bullet whistled through the air. Coco always made sure to use practice rounds when training, but even so, those bullets still hurt when they shattered against my aura, and if they hit bare skin they could leave a nasty bruise. Thankfully, I was too fast for her. It's one of the things that made me a perfect partner for her.

The sound of her weapon was like a line of drummers, all banging away at their own practiced rhythms. The ratata-tatata and the sound of empty cartidges bouncing against the ground echoed through the open air. I could feel the heat from the weapon as bullets whooshed by me. I had come to admire her weapon, odd as it was. While my own blades were forged for practicality and lethal efficiency, there was something admirable about how such a deadly weapon could come from something as innocent as a purse.

In a way, the weapon reflected the user. Innocent and ridiculous at first glance, yet incredibly dangerous if treated inappropriately.

The sound of Coco's minigun was honestly a sound I found rather comforting. Even when aimed at me. So many times Grimm have swarmed over us, but the loud, earthshaking crack of her gun always told me was alive, that she was able to keep fighting. It was a sound that I could trust, it the was the sound that brought me to this path, and it was the wielder that I called my closest friend and partner.

Which just made her behavior stranger to me. There was a sluggishness to her aiming, the flurry of bullets traveling behind me as she struggled to keep up with my superior speed. I was able to outmaneuver her easily, before I flanked her from the side. She turned her weapon to swing the barrel into my side, but I blocked it with a single arm and punched the weapon, knocking it out of her hands and onto the ground.

It made the earth tremble as it hit the soil below our feet, but I feel no pride. I shouldn't have been able to so easily disarm her. I look at her with a harsh glare, my brow furrowed as I try to decipher what is wrong with her. Her fist cuts through the air in a wide, clumsy swing that is easily parried. I grab her arm with one hand as my other shoots forward, slamming into her stomach and knocking the air out of her lungs.

As a child, I remembered hearing someone tell me how rude it was to hit a woman. I believe it is far more dishonorable to hold back. Coco is my equal, no, my superior. She deserves my best as a training partner, and I deserve the same from her. Yet here we are, her stance sloppy and her blows slow. I cross my arms, unwilling to fight her in this state.

"Ahh... N-nice shot, Fox." The blow nearly floored her, and I could hear the strain in her legs as she forced herself to stand.

"..."

"What? What's with the look, sourpuss? Didn't have your morning coffee?"

She knows I hate coffee, but that's neither here nor there. I adjust my stance slightly, tapping my foot against the ground in silent protest of the battle.

"What?! I'm fine! Come on, let's keep going!"

"..." I shake my head, before pointing at her.

"I'm fine." My lips are pulled into a scowl as I step forward. I refuse to accept her lies, and I am not going to play around. I want answers. I demand them. "Come on, round two, let's go!" She throws another punch, but I slap her fist away with growing frustration.

I wish I could voice my anger, but my hands are all I have. So I grab her by her collar and yank her, making her shades and hat fall to the ground. I can feel her own anger bubble inside of her. She hates it when I pull on her clothes. I feel her knee shoot upwards to slam between my legs, but I block it with my free hand. Attacking others' crotch is a fairly common tactic for Coco, but I refuse to be humiliated in such a way.

I pull her close, and I feel her warm breath brushing against my face. It smells of mint and flowers, but I ignore it as her own hand grabs mine. She's squeezing my wrist, trying to pry my hand off of her collar. I lean in closer and our noses brush against one another for a moment as I ensure she sees my infuriated glare.

What is wrong, Coco...?

"Let go, Fox!"

"I-is everything okay, you two?" Velvet asked from across the river.

I refuse to release my leader, but the sound of a ringing scroll catches my ear. I turn my head slightly, noticing Coco's nose poke against it for a moment. I know that ringtone. A hip-hop, modern musical beat. Coco's scroll is ringing. There's something else I catch. Instead of moving to answer it, she's frozen in place. I close my eyes and comb through the air with my ears, finding the quiet thumping of her heart pounding in the air. It's racing.

She still hasn't moved as my hand darts down to her pocket it. It slithers between the fabric as she cries out in shock. Her hands push me away, and I try not to think about the fact that my hand is brushing against her ass. Mature and stoic as I may be, I'm still a growing boy. I push any hormonal nonsense from my mind and pull out her phone, holding it between my fingers. It vibrates and rings in my hand as I move my thumb to answer it, only to be shoved back.

The phone falls as I stumble back. Coco seems rather indignant of my actions. I glare at her, but my gaze softens. I do not want her to be angry, but sometimes rage opens the doors we keep sealed. Doors that need to be opened. I try to soften my eyes and relax my brow, before I place my hands together and bow to her.

I pray she understands that I don't do this for my own enjoyment, but when I see my closest friend and leader in distress, I must act. Velvet has the will to push her problems from her mind when in combat. Yatsuhashi has the same fortitude. But this problem seems so deeply engraved within Coco's mind that she cannot help but let it affect her performance.

She's in pain, a pain worse than any I have seen her go through, and I have seen her half-dead, bleeding in the rain after a battle with an Alpha Beowolf. This is simply something I cannot ignore or stand idly by with.

"What is wrong with you?! Just drop this already, alright?!" she hissed at me.

I cannot, Coco, no matter how much I may want to. I move forward and reach down to pick up the phone, but her hand grabs me. "I said, drop it!" Her fist shot forward and connected with my shoulder. I grit my teeth as pain shoots through my body, but I keep up my reserve. She fires again, but I block the attack with a shaking hand.

I wish I could tell her how I feel. I wish she could hear my concern and worry, but I fear she would be as deaf to my words as she is to my heart.

Perhaps we should have learned sign language. The language would be pointless to me, but at least I could voice my concerns for my friends better. Be seen as something more than merely the stoic warrior.

"Why do you care about this, Fox?!"

Do you think I do not care, Coco? You're my teammate and my friend. I've always cared for you.

"Guys, stop!" Velvet pleaded, but Yatsu must have stopped her. He was probably holding her back as Coco and I stared at one another.

Show me how you feel, Coco. Let me feel your rage. I want to understand...

She is the first to break our grapple. She kicks my knee, making me fall to the ground as she pulls away. The scroll has gone silent as she walks away with it. I lay on the ground for a moment, before I stand again. I reach for my gauntlets, feeling the cold metal with my fingertips, before I find the latch holding them. I drop them to the grassy floor, feeling their weight release me as sweat clings to my arms, face, and chest. I take a deep breath... and dart forward.

She blocks my fist, before elbowing me in the cheek. It stings, but my body can take it. It is only flesh. My will is ironclad. My arms flow like water as I penetrate her defenses as dig my fingers into her stomach like a bullet. I relent when I feel her aura waning, but my hands shoot like a flurry of arrows at her body, stabbing and striking at her aura. I'm moving slow enough that she should be able to block them, but she hesitates and pays for it.

She cries out. It isn't from pain, but rage. Like a wild beast she attacks me grabbing my hands by the wrists and digging her thumbs into them. It hurts, but it only gets worse as she slams her forehead into my nose. My aura is broken for a moment as I my nose is clogged with the iron-like scent of blood. She's taken away one of my senses, an action that would have horrified her in her right mind.

She roars again, her voice hoarse and rugged, far from the smooth, confident voice I've come to know. I try to blow through my nose as I taste blood on my lip, but I can't smell anything. Her fist strikes my cheek, and I stumble back again. She isn't fighting in defense anymore. She's attacking, letting her fury out on my flesh.

Good.

Her blows hit clumsily, but she's moving so quickly and erratically that I fail to block every attack. Some blows bleed through, and I pay for it. Her voice makes a sound like she's choking, and my eyes widen for a moment. I'm struck across the face for the hesitation, but I still struggle to believe it.

She's crying. Sobbing. If I look for it, I can smell just the slightest hint of salt through the iron. I grab her hands and hold her there, trying to stand my ground as she struggles.

When we first met, Coco asked so many questions. Where I came from, how'd I learn to fight, where my weapons came from... Never asked about my disabilities. Never seemed to doubt my competency.

She asked so much about me, but I never strove to learn about her origins. Is that what this is about?

She's stopped fighting, and her head falls on my shoulder. She was angry at the world, and she took it out on me. That's fine, but that was just the surface of her problem. She was really angry at herself.

My hands release hers and go to rest on her back. I gently stroke her as we embrace. She probably hates me for forcing the issue. That's fine as well. I only hope that this will help her see the truth. Perhaps Velvet and Yatsu will be able to help her. I hear them rushing towards them. They have the voice and eyes that I lack, and they offer warmth while I offer only fire.

They can help her.

When the time comes, I release Coco. She does not let go of me as Yatsu and Velvet cry out to her. I let them pry her off of me and step back, giving them their privacy. My role is done. I can only hope that Coco will forgive me for my harshness when she has recovered. I take my leave as the three try to talk things out...

* * *

It has been several hours since my sparring match with Coco, and I have yet to speak to any of my teammates. I have chosen to simply find a quiet place to meditate and enjoy the sounds and aromas around me. My preferred spot is atop one of the buildings of Beacon, where no student or teacher goes. It is a secluded place that lifts me towards the clouds above, where the cool wind blows and the air is heavy with the crisp smells of the world below.

I feel the storm long before it reaches Beacon. I close my eyes and feel the static in the air, feeling it gently pull at my hairs and tingle my skin. Then comes my favorite part. The sound. Thunder echoes through the night sky, making the very buildings tremble in its wake. The sound is like a piece of metal being slammed into the ground. It reverberates. It fades. It is a peaceful noise that I never grow tired of.

Soon the rain begins to fall upon my body. Cold, little droplets of water that turn my clothes damp and make them stick against my skin. I feel the water land upon my head, turning my hair wet and flimsy. I smile at the sensation as cold water drenches my body and harsh winds slam against my frame. The rain feels so unique. So otherworldly. It feels like a powerful storm, and part of me wishes I could behold it, but I take comfort in what I have. I hear the symphony of the storm when few others do... The thunder claps yet again as a smile forms on my lips.

I had always enjoyed thunderstorms. Even as a child, while others coward in fear of them, I desired to be closer. I would stay up, just to hear the roaring thunder and feel the sensation of water against my skin.

I had always wondered what rain looked like... Was it simply a jagged line that crashed into the earth from the heavens above? Or was it more akin to a serpent that slithered between the clouds, before striking down at the world below? Perhaps it was a dull sight, simply a flash of light and the sound of thunder. If given the chance, I think I would be comfortable simply not knowing.

I closed my eyes and enjoyed the sensation for what felt like forever, until the rain suddenly stopped. No, rather something blocked it. The sound of rain crashing against nylon sang through the storm as I blinked. I had been so enamored by the storm that someone had sneaked up on me. I tried to figure out who, but the rain made it almost impossible. The air was heavy with rainwater and electricity, and the sound of crashing rain and thunder still dominated Beacon. It took me a moment that felt agonizingly long, before I detected the slightest hint of strawberry.

"You know I bought you those clothes out of my own pocket, right? And you just went ahead and got them all wet. Typical." Despite her words, Coco did not sound upset. She chuckled at my state, sitting beside me as she held the umbrella over us. "You're going to get a cold at this rate, you know. Did you not hear the storm, or did you just forget you're wearing a sleeveless vest?"

"..." She's just sitting there. Am I supposed to be doing something? Greet her? Laugh? I could walk away, but that'd probably be rude... Still, what am I supposed to do? I turn my head away and try to stare off into the distance. I quietly hope I'm staring in the right direction.

"Silent treatment, Fox? You don't see me doing that to you." I scoff, trying in vain to hold back the slight chuckle. Judging by the elated hum in her voice, I failed spectacularly. "We've been looking for you."

I bow my head, trying to communicate the guilt I feel. I never wanted them to trouble themselves with trying to find me. I hope the search wasn't troublesome.

"I already texted the others that I found you. They're back in the dorm, waiting for us."

I lift my head in confusion, eyes wide for a millisecond, before I reach out to her. I find the umbrella and gently travel down the cold, metal shaft. I find her hand at the bottom of it, cold and clammy. I frown at how chilled her flesh is, before I push her hand towards her. The rain pelts my shoulder as I silently ask her to leave without me.

"I'm not abandoning you in this mess, Fox. Nice try, but we're leaving together or not at all."

My eyes narrow at that remark, and she and I have a brief struggle. I push her hand towards her, repeating my desire for her to leave without me, while she fights to keep her place beside me. I point at the rain with my free hand, using the icy pelting as a reminder of why she should leave. The wind blows harder, and I feel my soaking wet hair slap my face a little bit. I can only imagine Coco is struggling to keep her hat on and her hair in some kind of presentable state.

"What, you think a little rain is gonna scare me? Psh. You don't know who you're messing with."

She shouldn't have to suffer because of me. She shouldn't be out here, freezing to death, because I'm out here. She shouldn't be doing anything of the sort. She should be back with the others, enjoying the warmth of her bed, and the company of friends, but no matter how hard I point, she won't listen.

"Can it, Fox. I'm not going anywhere. Not until I say my piece, got it? So quit being such an emo and listen to me!"

I willingly remain silent, frowning at her outburst, but willing to listen to what she has to say. She sighs, and I feel her warm breath brush against my hand. I release my grip on it and rest my arms on my knees, giving her my full attention as she covers the both of us under the umbrella.

"You wanted to know what was wrong with me... I guess, to you, it was obvious something wasn't right." I nod my head. "Yeah... I bet it was hard figuring out how you were supposed to help me, huh? Hell, if you wanted to help me at all."

I don't comment, allowing her to continue, though I do place a hand on her shoulder. I half-expect her to smack my wet arm away, but she doesn't. She places her own fingers on mine as she continues. Her fingers trace my scarred and disfigured knuckles, but she has no disgust or fear to show. So I simply listen as she continues.

"My dad's sick. He's been sick for a while, I mean, but about two weeks ago is when they put a number to his life. He wasn't going to last much longer," she admitted. Coco stated it so plainly, and yet there was an obvious tremor in her tone. I have rarely heard her so terrified. I could feel the slight tremble in the ground as she shivered beside me, not from the cold, but something else. "Since he got the news, he and my mom have been blowing up my phone trying to get down there."

I move my hand, and intertwine my fingers with her. It isn't much, but I want her to be happy. I want her to feel safe. But didn't I make her cry? Was that the right thing to do...? I sigh, and I feel her hand meld with mine like a long-lost half.

"I didn't go home. Haven't even spoken to my mom or dad or any of my siblings since I heard." My thumb strokes her knuckles, feeling the soft and unblemished skin underneath my fingertip. There's a fraction of warmth in her palm that steadily grows as I listened. "Last night, I got a text from my mother. He's gone. My dad passed away, and I..."

I reached forward to reach her shoulder, but she moves her head. She brushes her cheek against my outstretched hands and I feel something wet touch them. Despite the umbrella, there is still water cascading down Coco's cheeks.

I don't know what to do. I've never seen her like this before. I brush the tears aside and try to offer what comfort I can, but I have no voice. I can't even look at her the same way Velvet or Yatsuhasi could. They would be able to help her. All I can do is offer my hands. I wipe away more tears, resulting in her face only getting wetter due to the rain still drenching my body, before my hands find their way to her back.

She's confused. I can feel that, but she isn't pushing against me. She's trying to hold back the tears, but they continue down her face. Little gasps for air escape as I embrace her. She trembles in my arms, but latches on tightly to me. I offer what I can as she cries into my damp vest.

"I had weeks to talk to him, but I never did! I thought if I just ignored the problem, he'd hold on! I thought that if I didn't see him dying, he wouldn't be! I was so stupid, and now he's gone, and I never even... I didn't even get to say goodbye, Fox!" She's sobbing, but Coco doesn't sob. She cries into my chest, her voice barely muffled as I do what I can to comfort her.

Crying isn't like movies portray it as. It isn't a quiet tear catching all the light of the stars and moon, falling in slow motion into the ground. At least, that's how Coco always described the movies we watch. In truth, crying in humiliating for the crier. It's loud, and sounds disgusting. It is filled with gasping for air, the body wracking and trembling as they wail.

I place a hand on the back of her head, and make a small note that her hair is uncovered. Either her hat fell off or she came without it. She's also lacking her iconic sunglasses. In a way, she's never been more vulnerable, and of all the people to show this side to, she picks me? My wet fingers stroke her hair, and she pushes her body tighter against mine as she hiccups and gasps for air.

I wish I could say something. I wish I could tell her how sorry I feel for her, but all I can do is pet back her back and hold her. I rest my head against hers as she sobs. "I never even got to say goodbye..."

I'm sorry, Coco...

"And I thought that if I just buried the pain in me, and just ignored it, then I'd be fine. Then I could just move on, but you could tell I was faking it." She pushed her face against my neck as her wails slowly began to fade. The cries became shorter as her shaking became less erratic. Her hot breath flowed against her chest as she remained there.

"Thanks for forcing this out of me, Fox." I look away, frowning at her gratitude. It was unnecessary and inconsequential. She pushes away from me and I hear her wipe her face with the sleeve of her outfit. It's shocking to imagine she's willingly put snot and tears onto it. "I... I think I needed it."

I shake my head, arguing the point, but her hand on my shoulder silenced me. "Shut up." I raise my brow at that remark, but she ignores me. "Just shut the hell up, Fox. You helped me. I should apologize for wailing on you..."

"..." Time and aura heal all wounds.

"So... Sorry. And thanks..."

"..." Her arm is still on my shoulder, but I feel neither of us willing to look at the other. I comb my fingers through my wet hair as I try to think of what to say next.

"So... Yeah."

I let out a sigh, before scoffing. My shoulder lifts a bit from the small chuckle I get. I lift my hand up and grabbed hers, pulling it off my shoulder. I grab her other hand with my free one, and I put our hands together. I sandwich her hands between mine, gently stroking them as they slowly turn warm and hot in my fingertips.I smile at her, and I hope she returns the sight.

"So... We cool? I mean, after all this?" I nod my head. My feelings for Coco are unchanged. She is still my respected leader and my close friend. Despite our differences and whatever obstacles may rise, I will always be there for her. "Good. Then you mind if I ask for some help?" I tilt my head to the side, raising my brow. "I... I wanted to call my mom. Could you stay here for it? With me?"

I nod my head without hesitation. I squeeze her hands in mine, showing her my resolve as she lets out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks, Fox..." She pulled a hand from my grip and reached into her pocket, taking out her scroll. Our placement is rather awkward for this call, so I move to better acclimate her.

I sit beside her, and hold out my hand. Her free hand fell into it, as I expected, but I was stunned to feel her head resting on my shoulder. She hesitated after my initial shock, and inched away, but I pulled on her arm. She fell against me as I nodded my head. I could hear her whisper her gratitude, before dialing the number. I close my eyes and sit beside her, taking in the falling rain as I try to give her some privacy.

If she needs me, she has me.

 **END**

Challenges of this story.  
1\. Write a character that is blind and mute.  
2\. Write in first person

I think I hate writing for first person, because I got so God damn confused trying to proofread this thing. Like, I kept switching which tense I was in and it drove me mad. I'd appreciate anyone offering me corrections, because holy shit, my brain is fucking pretzel right now.

In other news, hope you enjoyed the story. I really went out of my comfort with it. There's not even any Lancaster! I always thought the idea of Fox being blind was cool, and I love mutes, and since Fox hasn't talk yet, I decided to give him TWO disabilities. Also, unlike my other stories, I wrote Coco and Fox as having a friendship based relationship, though I do ship them together.

I just know that sometimes my romance takes away from a story, so here's something new in that regard.

Anyways, I wrote this all in about two days so pardon any rushness or errors. I'm off to go work on Just You, Just Me and maybe a new horror one shot. Have a good one, folks! Bye!


End file.
